Semiconductor devices are widely used in many electronic goods such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, mobile phones and digital cameras. Semiconductor devices include circuits formed in semiconductor material, such as silicon. Metallizations are lines of metal that couple (e.g., electrically connect) semiconductor devices together and allow the semiconductor devices to communicate with each other and the outside world. Unwanted electromagnetic coupling sometimes occurs in semiconductor devices located near metallizations.